utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Tenta Clay
Name: Tenta Clay Age: 16 Gender: Female Height: 6'0" Weight: 120.1 lbs Blood Type: AB- Looks: very long bright green hair, pale blue eyes, two-toned long sleeved fluorescent pink and black t-shirt, fluorescent orange flared disco-type pants, bright blue 60's style boots Favorite Anime Character: Maj. Gen. Olivier Armstrong because she admires people's characters and actions, and she doesn't judge people's looks or buy into gossip about them. In fact, upon meeting the Elric brothers, Armstrong rips up her brother Alex's letter of introduction, saying, "I make my own judgments about people." Likes: octopuses (that is correct grammar; the "'-us' to 'i'" plural rule applies to Latin root words), squids, swimming, ice cream, Cthulhu, the beach, playing her guitar, skateboarding, small rainstorms, singing Dislikes: judgmental people, bossy people, queenbrats, bullies, hot days, sunburn Weird Things You Should Know: her father is Cthulhu and she has tentacles for fingers. They grow or shrink on command, and when she hits emotional extremes. When she is sad and/or angry, her tentacles grow to a massive size, her eyes roll back and begin to glow, her hair fans out around her head, a storm is created (its size depends on how far she has been pushed over the edge), and if she cries, the tears could possibly flood the area (the flood's intensity also depends on how far she has been pushed over the edge), and she may or may not begin screaming at the top of her lungs and raving like a lunatic. Catchphrase: "DON'T JUDGE ME!" As a child it was, "My daddy is Cthulhu." (This resulted in kids being terrified into withdrawal from her or submission to her; she didn't notice until she was about 5. This realization brought on a glowing-eyes-hair-fanout-tear-flooding-tentacle-growing-morose-wailing-storm-causing attack, after which she ran home and wouldn't go back to preschool. On a side note, her mother then homeschooled her, until Cthulhu broached the subject of high school when she was 14. She eargerly accepted, and to avoid tentacle-related judgment, she made her tentacles shrink to the point where they looked like stubs and said it was a birth defect. People bullied her about it and she had another glowing-eyes-hair-fanout-tear-flooding-tentacle-growing-morose-wailing-storm-causing episode. She again ran home from school and is now once again homeschooled.) Character Item(s): childhood teddy bear, guitar, skateboard Species: Octoperson (octopus + person) Creator: MechaMangaMonkey Voice Resource: MechaMangaMonkey MMD Model: Yes; as of 4/12/14 there is an MMD model of Tenta, however, it has not been released for download and is very glitchy. I do not want to fix her because the glitches are hilarious. AcesBlitz may or may not upload the video of her fused-motion-data-induced pelvic thrust/seizure/hip shake episode. Recorded: No; I cannot record her because I would need to do that on AcesBlitz's computer since mine won't work well. She will probably be recorded some time within the next few months. Available For Download: AcesBlitz and I will cross that bridge when we reach it. It will most likely involve lots of ice cream eating, anime drawing, anime watching, model making, and/or Internet surfing. Related UTAUloids: those created by MechaMangaMonkey and AcesBlitz